


laugh-flushed

by maketea



Series: would it really kill you if we kiss? [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cheek Kisses, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: chat noir has a beautiful laugh. marinette can't hold herself back.request 6 from this list + marichat





	laugh-flushed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugmychat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmychat/gifts).



> i asked my best friends to send me some requests from [this prompt list](https://katsumeme.tumblr.com/post/178813979227/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a) which is just a list of kissing prompts and this is the first one.... :')) feel free to leave a prompt number + love square corner in the comments for me to write too!

“Have I ever told you about the time Ladybug—?” Chat Noir cut himself off and snickered. “...the time Lady—” He snorted. “Give me a second.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow above her sketchbook. “Take your time.”

His chest inflated with a deep, slow inhale. 

Chat Noir stared at the grass, determined.

He burst into laughter.

She shook her head. Chat Noir never really got over her mishap with his baton last month. He left it rolling on the rooftop, and she picked it up curiously before she flipped some sort of intuitive switch, and the baton snapped open and launched her to the other side of the building. He only chuckled a little at the time, helped her up, and made a god-awful joke that made her want to smack him, but her ego still remained fairly intact.

Now, Chat Noir was nearly doubled over himself, digging his claws into the ground for dear life, heaving and wheezing with body-shaking laughter until his lungs gave out into a pitiful whimper.

She wanted to roll her eyes, and finish pencilling in the last branch of the tree across the lake she’d been sketching. 

But Marinette’s eyes kept pulling back up to Chat Noir.

He laughed unapologetically. Not an ounce of shame that he was laughing at his partner’s expense. He paused, licked his lips, gathered a few more words, before they, too, dissolved into a peal of laughter that threw back his head and burst his mouth open into a grin. Under his mask, his face glowed red and warm. She’d never seen him like this before.

Even Marinette giggled. She put a hand on his forearm and goaded him to tell her, squeezed his arm, until she was nudging him and laughing and chanting, ‘what was it? Tell me!’ despite the humiliation from that day still staining her pride. Chat Noir’s eyes leaked with tears, tears he rubbed at half-heartedly while his laughter died and returned even harder.

He’d never laughed like that in front of her. They’d never laughed like that together before. His sclera never shone with delighted tears before. His smile never brightened the sunset before. He never shook with heart-warming, unbridled laughter like he did then.

Marinette’s sketchbook fell to the grass. She pushed herself to her knees, flung her arms around Chat Noir, and kissed his closed left eye.

At that, his laughter stopped.

Her lips freed a stray tear from his lashes, and she chased it down his mask until she was kissing the top of his cheek. The grass streaked her trousers green, dried mud clung to her legs, but all she cared for was the sunshine warmth Chat Noir had below his laugh-flushed skin. He watched her, breath held, while she smiled with his tear of joy on her lips.

Then she leapt back.

“Oh my God! I’m sorry! I don’t why know— I mean, I know why don’t— don’t know why I did that!” She scrambled for her sketchbook. “You just looked so happy I—couldn’t help it! I’m sorry!” Marinette started to stand, brushed the grass off her thighs and glanced at her stained knees.

Chat Noir sat dazed for a moment, dazzling under the amber horizon. “No! Uh, don’t worry!”

“It was uncalled for!”

“No, it was…” He averted his gaze to the lake. “Sweet.”

Marinette stopped packing her sketchbook away. Chat Noir’s breaths came unevenly, beaten and heavy with leftover laughter, and he stared off at the water and smiled shyly.

She dropped back to his side. Her arms tugged him back in. Marinette kissed Chat Noir’s cheek once more.

His face was even warmer than hers.


End file.
